No More Bad Dreams (Raph x Mikey)
by ShiikiNo
Summary: WARNING: This is a Tcest fic! If you don't like that, don't bother reading! (Set in the 2012 series universe) Michelangelo's been having trouble sleeping, and that's not good news for grouchy Raphael... or could it be? After all, he's always had an extra soft spot for his little bro... Mostly cute fluff, but there's some inevitable angst in there too!


Raphael lay wide awake, chewing his lip. How could he possibly sleep through this? This had been going on way too long, he thought, as he glanced down at Michelangelo who lay beside him.

You see, it had all started about a week ago. Raph had finally got home after a late night on patrol; even with no fighting, Raph was exhausted from all work and no fun. He grabbed a few slices of pizza and crashed, like any other day, before the rest of his brothers.

But later that night something had stirred him from his sleep. He groaned and turned over, and gave a start when he found his youngest brother fast asleep next to him.

"Wh-what the- Mikey!" He yelled, and then quieted his voice to a whisper. "What are you doing here?! Get out!"

"Mm.. huh?" Mikey sleepily opened his eyes. "Oh, hi Raph!"

"Get out of my bed, Mikey!" Raph hissed, pushing his brother out onto the floor. "Aw, c'mon!" Mikey pleaded, looking up at his brother. "I just had a bad dream.. I promise I won't bother you!"

Raphael furrowed his brow. "What are you, six?" He sighed looking at Mikey's desperate face. Whenever he looked into those eyes, his willpower seemed to melt away. "Fine, whatever... Just for tonight, ok?" Raph grunted, turning his back.

He heard a giggle from the younger turtle as he climbed back in, pulling the covers up over his head.

Just as Raph was drifting off, he felt warm arms around his middle, as his brother snuggled up behind him.

He didn't bother protesting. "Honestly.." He mumbled, but smiled to himself. Mikey could be such a kid sometimes- no wait, all the time.

The morning after, Mikey was already gone when Raph woke up, out training. He must've gotten a good sleep, Raph thought, who on the other hand was feeling stiff.

He didn't think any more of it- that is, until no more than a day later, when he woke up sometime around 3 am to the familiar warm feeling on the back of his shell. Not to say it didn't feel nice. But nightmares two days in a row?

They hadn't been in any bad fights recently. What could Mikey have to be worried about?

Every night that week, Mikey had snuck in to sleep with him- making sure to always leave before his big bro woke up, thinking Raph was none the wiser. But Raphael lay awake staring up at the ceiling, pushed to the edge of the bed, trying not to listen to the sleep talking.

"Mm... Raph, please.."

Raph swallowed, awkwardly glancing over as Mikey repeated his name over and over. He jumped as the younger boy suddenly grabbed for his arm. "Raph... I want you to- mmph." Mikey's words were muffled as Raph put a hand over his mouth.

"Stop already.." He muttered, but his cheeks were burning up.

He stared at Mikey, unable to look away. Nothing could wipe that smile off the kid's face, even when he was asleep.

"Heh.."

He couldn't help thinking Mikey looked adorable lying there next to him...

Then he shook his head to snap himself out of it. He had to wake Mikey up and get him to explain himself. He had always been soft on him, unlike his other brothers...

"...key. Mikey. Wake up, knucklehead."

Michelangelo blinked awake, his eyes squinting to see the lean form of his brother above him. He was the biggest of the four, and had possibly the most physical strength; Mikey's gaze went from the toned muscles of the arms that rested on his shoulders, to Raphael's dark, piercing eyes staring into his own.

So he'd been found out after all.

"I..I can explain.." He began, averting his gaze. He didn't even know what to say next; he was far too tired.

"Look," Raph said, "if you really keep having nightmares, you should talk to one of the others about it. I can't give you any good advice, but I'm sure it would help, if.."

He trailed off. Mikey had a guilty look about him, and was deliberately trying to avoid eye contact.

"I-it's nothing much, really," He replied in the most normal voice he could muster, attempting to brush it off. "Ahaha.. I just... came to hang out with you?"

Raphael leaned in closer to Mikey's face, his eyes narrowed.

"You were talking in your sleep."

Mikey blushed and started stammering, not sounding at all like himself. "Th-that was.. I-I mean... What was I saying?"

Raph opened his mouth, but was cut off.

"A-actually, I was dreaming about pizza! About how much I love it and wanna be with it all the time, right? That must be what you heard.." Mikey said, squirming underneath Raph's weight.

Raph looked a little taken aback, and couldn't stop a smile from crossing his lips. "All the time, huh?"

Mikey's heart was still pounding. He was terrified that Raph knew what was really going through his head; that he'd been dreaming about his older brother all the way from day one.

Raph interrupted his thoughts. "So... You named your pizza after me?"

Mikey stopped breathing. "Ah.. I.."

Sweat began to bead on his forehead. Raph tightened his grip, in case Mikey decided to bolt.

"L-let me go, I'm sorry!" Mikey wailed, trying to wriggle free. He let out a shaky sigh and went limp. He might as well appreciate the time he was spending with Raph now before everything went to hell. This past week had been wonderful for Mikey, getting to be so close to his brother every night.. But he had blown it big time by getting caught. And if Raph knew his secret...

"I haven't got all night," came the rough voice, brining him back to reality again. "You better tell me what's going on already."

"I know it sounds lame, but the.. the truth is, I just wanted to spend more time with you.. We've both been so busy lately, and I dunno... I guess I missed you.."

Raph raised an eyebrow, his grip loosening a little. "So you lied about the nightmares?"

"No! I really had been having bad dreams the first time I came in here. That part was true!"

Out of nowhere, tears began to well up in his eyes. Raph looked shocked and backed off, letting Mikey sit up at last.

"H-Hey.." Raph said, in a voice that might have been concerned. "Don't start cryin'! I believe you, alright..?"

He rested his hand on Mikey's head comfortingly, a side he would never show to Leo or Donnie.

A few tears rolled down Mikey's cheeks. His face screwed up in frustration.

He knew that if he told Raph the truth, he'd have to face his worst fears. He'd thought he could go on forever with his feelings bottled away. Sharing a hug every so often.. brushing past each other, touching hands by chance.. all things that Raph thought nothing of. Even when he got yelled at or beat up, he enjoyed whatever time they spent together.

It had been enough for him, and way better than risking losing the brother he loved so much.

But even just once, he wanted to know what it was like to hold him close, to kiss him, to touch him in ways he hadn't before. Even the thought of it made Mikey so ashamed that he bent his head.

"R-Raph?" He began shakily. He looked up into those fiery eyes.

In that moment, all sense abandoned him. He grabbed Raphael's arms and without thinking, closed the gap between them in a heartbeat.

Mikey had never kissed anyone before; not for real, other than as a joke. He awkwardly pressed their lips together, not knowing whether to tilt left or right.

His brother's lips felt as warm and dry as he'd imagined them, and the wonderful feeling wrestled with the crippling shame that threatened to overwhelm him the minute he realised what he had done.

He kept his eyes shut and clutched at Raph, so scared of the disgust that he would have to face when he pulled back. For some reason, Raph stayed completely still. He didn't try to shove Mikey away and hadn't flinched; but he remained tense until Mikey finally broke off to gasp for air. There was silence between them. Mikey didn't dare to look up; he couldn't move. Why hadn't Raph hit him, or reacted or- anything?

Then to his shock, he suddenly felt arms around him.

"Oh, Mikey.." His gruff voice sounded so gentle that Mikey burst into tears all over again. Raph just held him, rubbing the back of his brother's shell comfortingly, until his sobs began to die down. Mikey kept trying to apologise through his tears, but Raph just told him to shut up.

"I-I don't get it.. At least hit me, or something!?"

"Is that what you want?" Said Raph, cuffing him over the head at last.

"Don't you.. don't you hate me now?" Mikey asked, his voice quiet.

"You idiot..." Raph grumbled. "'Course I don't hate you. Look, I lo.." Raph covered his own mouth before he could finish.

He hoped Mikey couldn't tell in the dim light, but his cheeks were flushed. Even his hands were shaking a little.

"I'm awful," Mikey went on. His voice was still wobbly and tearful. "Please don't tell the others.."

"As if I would." Grumbled Raph. "Look, we can just forget about this."

"But-" Mikey tensed up. "But I.. I-I don't.. want to..." His voice got quieter with every word.

Raph could tell just how he was feeling. He'd always been able to.

There was a moment of silence between them.

"Raph...?"

"..Fine."

"What?"

"If _you_ don't want to forget about it.. then this is your fault. Alright?"

Raph's arms were crossed to hide his nerves, but now he outstretched them shakily. He grabbed hold of his little brother and kissed him.

Mikey hardly hesitated and melted into the kiss, pressing his body against Raphael's- who almost broke off in embarrassment. Raph didn't understand it himself. He knew this was wrong. For the time being, he just didn't want to care.

They both parted their lips, reading each others' movements, and Mikey slipped his tongue into Raph's mouth, sending shivers up his brother's spine. He moaned and tried to resist the urge to grind into his brother. Mikey tasted so good, he couldn't take it...

Suddenly the younger turtle let out a sound of discomfort and Raph realised he was digging his fingers into Mikey, hard.

"S-Sorry," He said, letting go at once.

"No, it's okay," Mikey said, panting.

He was smiling, Raph observed, but avoiding looking his brother in the eyes. Raph felt the tension between them and bit his lip.

"You.. promise you won't tell Sensei about any of this?" Came Mikey's voice.

Raph glared at him. "I'm not crazy! Look, we're not telling anyone.. It's not a big deal, anyway."

"It is to me!"

He looked at the emotion in his little brother's eyes; he wasn't used to seeing him like this, and it worried him.

Mikey continued, "I know I'm just an annoying kid brother.. that's how all of you guys see me, and I don't care- as.. as long as I can be with you."

Raph groaned and rubbed the back of his neck, still stiff. "Dammit..."

"Do you want me to leave? Cause I can.." Mikey asked, after a while. Raph sheepishly went to hold his hand. "No," He said hurriedly, "I.. I mean, whatever, I don't care if you stay or go, ok?"

Mikey's face lit up and Raphael blushed again, his heart thudding at how cute his brother looked. Before he knew it he was on his back with Mikey on top of him, nuzzling into his neck. "I love ya, brother..!"

"Oh yeah? Well I.. I love you too, Mikey." Raph said under his breath.

He felt tiny kisses on his neck, and clenched his fists in embarrassment. Mikey laughed. "Wow, you're even more sensitive than I thought!"

"You are so getting pounded later!" Raph hissed, realising all too late that his words had come out wrong, much to his little brother's amusement.

This was gonna be a long night...

3


End file.
